


Summons

by Isaya



Series: Advent Calender 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Vader - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaya/pseuds/Isaya
Summary: A senatorial aide/intern is sent to deliver a summons to Lord Vader.
Series: Advent Calender 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036623





	Summons

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8. Well, this might have a ton of typos, I'm writing on the phone, so. I apologise in advance.
> 
> TW: dissociation, I guess?

  
He was going to die. There was no question about it. He was going to die. That was a fact. Of course, everyone was going to die at some point. He'd just hoped his death might come later in life and not before his twentieth life day. But then today the senator had plucked him off the street (metaphorically speaking - it happened inside) and send him with a summons to Lord Vader. A summons! He'd be amazed by the gall if it wasn't his life on the line. 

But he had been the unlucky one that was sent to the small Empire outpost and to deliver said summons to him. He was not sure why the man, if it was indeed a man inside a suit, had been sent to their little moon. They were of no geographical significance and too small on their own merit to be bothered with. Usually that is.

But something had drawn the looming spectre of death to their little corner of the galaxy. There had to be a reason the Empire had sent him here. He just hoped they'd survive unscathed. His own life may now be forfeit, but his family still lived in the city and so did Taiya'kk. He had hoped to marry them one day. Right now he would settle for their safety. 

By the time he reached the outpost, he was ... He felt like an observer watching his body ask for an audience with Darth Vader to deliver a message. He could feel his hands trembling yet they did not feel his. He felt like an outsider looking in as he was told to wait and waited and waited and waited. It could be minutes or hours he could not tell. The darkening sky however seemed to imply the latter.  
He could not say what he had thought of during this time for he had not thought at all. His heart was racing and his hands trembling, but he was calm. Tranquil. 

It was late though he could not say how late when the doors opened and the looming behemoth entered. The sound of its (his) sending chills down his spine that he could barely feel.  
It was on autopilot that he got up and walked over to hand over the pad with the summons when he was finally beckoned over.

There was no warning but a creak of the pad almost yielding to a strong fish's pressure as it closed around it before suddenly and oppressive force blanketed the room and some blunt force threw him into a wall and everything went black.

Symol woke up in a hospital three days later. A full week before a new senator was announced.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, no editing etc.  
> Don't own, don't profit etc, too
> 
> I figure, Vader if angry couldn't be bothered to deal with a messenger. If he dies, well he dies. If he survives the first angry force explosion, then he doesn't. That's beneath Vader's notice. He's not gonna stop his rampage/kill strut to deal with the vermin that summoned him just to ensure a nobodies death ot sth idk


End file.
